Submit a rich kid
by Xemtlenc
Summary: On a day of sales, Shannon Mitchell will learn something about herself that she did not know, thanks to an Puckett. Rating M for femdom & humiliation.


**A/N: Just to warn you, this is not a joyful story, you are warned! And ah yes, Erza will be a cousin (very muscular and strong) of Sam & Melanie, why? ... I wanted it!**

 **I have nothing against Shannon, but her attitude of wise little girl will help me for the story.** **Have fun!**

 **Shannon Mitchell as Annamarie Kenoyer  
** **Erza Puckett as Gage Golightly**

 **...**

 **Submit a rich kid**

 **Seattle, Year 2015  
** **Pike Place Market,**

The sales had begun for 3 days, and Shannon Mitchell was burning with desire to shop and enjoy discounts at -50% or more.

Spring was finally pointing its nose and a gentle warm warmed the senses. Very elegant in a pleated skirt, which reached mid-calf on light pantyhose, Shannon walked lightly in the downtown, the high heels of her pumps slamming joyfully on the sidewalk. She entered a shop ready to wear, located at the bottom of an alley.

She took a look at the dresses, skirts and other pants whose cuts were really enticing.

There was no one in the shop, she did not want to come with her friends, except for the manager.

It was a young woman of about twenty years, the name on her badge was Erza, blonde, long hair, in a red mini-corset and punk mini-skirt that came to mid-thighs, Shannon could see that she was quite muscular, as her arms and legs showed it. The heels of her boots enlarged her even more. She offered her help and Shannon asked her to try a dress. The blonde pointed her to the dressing room. The brunette pulled the curtain and undressed. Shannon is in underwear and bra, having kept only her pantyhose and her pumps when, raising her head, she sees a video camera pointing to her.

Outraged, she called the manager. The blonde spread the curtain and Shannon covered her chest by protecting herself with the dress, she asked her for explanations on the presence of this camera. The manager explained that she had had several steals and that, consequently, she had installed this video surveillance camera.

It was not very serious, her clients were exclusively feminine and she was a woman herself. Crazy with rage, Shannon found this attitude scandalous and that she would file a complaint for violation of privacy. The tone rose quickly and the manager wanted to retrieve her dress and she snatched it, tearing it.

"It's smart" Erza yelled "will have to pay it now, I warn you."

Scandalized, Shannon refused to pay. The blonde manager looked at her with a bad look and grabbed her hair, she pulled her out of the cabin and made her squeal with pain.

"Little slut!" Erza exclaimed "you will see how I mate them, little girls spoiled like you."

Shannon tried to disengage herself, distraught by the turn of events. Erza slammed her buttocks violently and the brunette soon found herself kneeling before her. The blonde gave her a slap and tears rose to her eyes. She forced it to bend the spine, putting it on all fours on the floor. She slammed her buttocks again.

"No, I beseech you, stop, I'll pay you back" Shannon wept openly under her blows.

The blows redoubled on her buttocks, Shannon squealed, waving her ass to try to free herself. Erza pulled her up and lowered her bra hats. Meanwhile, the blonde pinched the tips of her breasts, and the brunette howled in pain. She squats down and caresses her breasts.

"You're not the first, I have my little harem and I love humiliating the spoiled rotten daughters of their dad in your kind" Erza smiled sadistically.

The blonde pushed her back, forcing her to lie down. She licked her nipples with passion, biting them ... and Shannon moaned.

Straddling on her belly, Erza kneaded her breasts softness in laughing, a lustful gleam in her eyes. Shannon tries to dislodge her, but she is much stronger than her, she could easily see the blonde's abs. Shannon begs her to stop but she leans over and her lips rest on hers.

Disgusting, she resisted. Her tongue forces the barrage of her lips to wrap around hers. The brunette suddenly feels a soft warmth in her lower abdomen, her body softens ... she returned her kiss. Her hand still caresses her chest, Erza recoiled and tore her tights. She pulled her panties to clear her pussy, putting her fingers on her vulva.

"You're soaked, little slut" the blonde sneered at her abandon.

She was right, Shannon can not deny it, she is wet but she can not understand why.

Shannon is being abused by a young woman ... and she is completely excited.

* * *

Shannon jumped as her index fell into her pussy.

Then a second finger, Erza moved back and forth in his lower abdomen and Shannon gave an involuntary kick back. The blonde titillated and kneaded her clit, the brunette no longer resists, she moans more and more, shameful to be treated like this. Erza tapped her thighs and obediently, Shannon opened her legs.

It lasted for many minutes, she felt the orgasm coming and shook her head in all directions, arcing her body and biting her lips. Erza stopped suddenly, leaving her on the verge of fainting.

"You will cum when I say it, little whore" Erza ricanna giving her a slap.

Shannon was put on all fours and had to go around the shop, and the blows on her buttocks resumed.

The manager ordered her to sniff her pussy. Erza raised her skirt and underneath, she had no underwear and her pussy was shaved. She grabbed her hair and forced her to lick her dripping vulva. Shannon timidly passed her tongue over her clit. She pressed harder and the brunette applied me. She had an orgasm and pushed her violently, breathing short. Erza pulled her up and forced Shannon to bend over a desk, her breasts crushed against the wood. The brunette shuddered feeling that the blonde pushed an object into her pussy.

She made her slide quickly and Shannon groaned plaintively. She does not understand what it is and tried to turn her head.

"Do not turn around, bitch" Erza gave her a blow on her buttocks.

Each insult excited Shannon even more, wetting abundantly, she feels the juice flowing along her thighs.

Her tormentor agitates the object in her vagina more and more quickly. The brunette pants and moans, her nails scratch the wood of the desk, and her orgasm swept like a tsunami. The object was removed and the manager turned her over, forcing her to kneel at her feet.

"You liked, right my bitch?" she said with an ironic smile on her lips.

Blushing, Shannon looked down. Erza showed her the dildo with which she had just fucked her. She ordered her to open her mouth and Shannon had to suck her like a man's dick, she saliva on with her lips around the sex-toy. Shannon got up and dressed, relieved that it was over ... at least she thought so.

Erza showed her the camera over the cash register. Shannon trembled with horror!

"If you do not want the video to be on the web, you'll have to come back to see me every day" Erza licked her lips "and from now on, it will be short skirts, stockings and garter belts. I have friends to introduce you."

Shannon returned home, overwhelmed by this experience. She did not speak to anyone and did not complain. She does not know why, perhaps because she had taken pleasure.

She goes every day in the shop of Erza or "Mistress Puckett". She makes her suffer the worst torments, forcing him to masturbate with huge dildos. She lends her to lesbian perverse who fucks her all day. Shannon is regularly tied, gagged and dildoed.

Shannon was even rented to old perverse gentlemen who fucked her for a whole day, then to young students of her school who also fucked her.

Sometimes there are other women with her, rich and respectable young women who have become like Shannon, submissive bitches.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
